Stardust crusaders 3:4
by i love you dritbag
Summary: after getting rid of the joestar family curse what if on the way back joshep and jotaro came across the quite place of inaba. what if jotaro decidec to stay for a little while.


"remind me how we hear again old man" jotaro kujo was never know for his subtlety or for his manners.  
Right now the young punk had both feet on a Junes table while learning pretty far back on his chairs. A couple of the manger told him to please take your shoes of the table, but he just told them to piss of.

On their way back from finally defeating life long enemy dio Brandon the reaming 2 joestar had taken a plan to see Holly healthy and finally free of the Family curse. "I told you the plane couldn't fly properly anymore and was losing altitude so we had to make a emergency landing" the grandfather of the ungrateful punk was the millionaire of a Real-estate company and CEO of the speedwagon foundation joshep joestar.

"so we crash landed "jotaro complained. "we did not crash land!" joshep protested" the engine just stop working "he muttered under his breath hating the fact this was the fifth plane crash he survived.

Jotaro considered rolling his eyes but then again he is the one that went on a plane whit him in the first place. "yard yard daze" jotaro really wanted to smoke but he ran of cigarette and their were no Tabaco stores around here so he couldn't ask the old man for money.

After making sure that he was NOT going on another plane whit him they were now waiting for a couch to come along and hitch a ride. It would take them pretty close to home, but it would probably keep stopping for sights and shit. Whit some annoying bitch guide as well that won't shut up.

Taking advantage of his 160 degrees position jotaro spotted the Junes that everybody seemed so proud of. (maybe I could explore it to pass the time) On the right front window he spotted the electric section selling large TV and cable wires.

Wait a second,Next to one of the larger TV was what he assumed was a girl with brown hair and a green jacket with what look like a rope Being fed somewhere inside the TV set. The girls was a good distance away and he maybe he was just imagining things. But he wanted to be sure. A normal person would of just walked right over there and politely ask her to answer some of their questions. But jotaro was not a man of words.

He was a man of action.

"**STAR PLATINUM**" calling fourth his fighting spirit from the see whit in his soul jotaros power type stand star platinum manifested itself. Not all of it was found as its right side was all that jotaro needed to use its abilities. Star platinum eyes were incredible precise and could see up to 2 miles away whit good actually. Zooming in his vision like a hark narrow his pray he began seeing the far away image in picture perfect detail. Jotaro eyes winded.

With his advanced Vision he could see his eyes were not deceiving him. The girl was actually feeling the rope into the TV screen. No. Something is pulling the rope from the other side of the TV. Snapping out of his relaxing funk jotaro grab the sides of his chair with a iron hard grip.

In attempt to get all four of the chair legs back into the ground as quickly as possible he put a incredible amount of power into his own legs. His chair went flying backwards for a second by the sudden momentum and it's metal feet grinding to a halt across the concrete ground. The same could not be said for the table however as when he put so much force on to the sides it made the table Topple over and was now rolling In circles on the floor.

If the fellow customers of the shop weren't paying attention to the Giant ruffian, they were now.

"jotaro!" the giant of Englishman Rose to his feet with no nothing standing in his way "what the hell was that about?" " back off old man" jotaro said while calmly sitting, his right leg was over his left leg and in a fluid motion he changed the position of both. " it's the enemy stand".

XXX the flipping table grinding chair and the dramatic legs switch is me trying to copy the Jojoness. Don't forget to favourite and follow and please leave review if you want to.


End file.
